


i am just living to be lying by your side

by LilyEllison



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Black Mask Smut, F/M, Karedevil Summer Challenge, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, rooftop smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyEllison/pseuds/LilyEllison
Summary: She gripped his shoulders and turned her face up to the sky, feeling like each raindrop should sizzle against her fevered skin.Shameless rooftop smut. Post-S3 established relationship. Written for the 2019 Karedevil Summer Challenge!





	i am just living to be lying by your side

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to Quietshade and irelandhoneybee! And thanks to everyone who organized and participated in the KD Summer Challenge. <3

Karen hadn't been able to wait.

She was supposed to stay in Albany until Thursday — she had booked the hotel room for four nights, based on the client's schedule and the amount of time she expected to be spending in the state records center.

But then Ms. Thomas asked to move up their last meeting and she had gotten copies of all the documents she needed — plus some. And she could just stay one more night, drive back in the morning, get home on schedule without any rush.

But she couldn't wait.

The three days she'd spent upstate had been the longest she and Matt had been apart since she moved in. And the prospect of another night in an unfamiliar bed with cotton sheets that now felt too starchy and stiff, with a lumpy pillow and no one breathing beside her in the wee hours just seemed intolerable.

So, impulsively, she'd begun driving, even though it was kind of late to get started. And of course the relatively short drive had been doubled by traffic. So by the time she finally parked in her usual garage space and made it back to the apartment, Matt was already gone.

And it was silly, to miss him this much. It had only been _three days_. But she still felt a welling of disappointment in her chest. He wasn't expecting her. She hadn't even called to let him know, hoping to surprise him. He wouldn't be in any rush to get back, given he thought she was coming home tomorrow.

She unpacked her bag, separated the dry cleaning from the regular laundry, then picked a little at some leftovers in the fridge. She should probably shower and go to bed, but she was wired, and she knew sleep would be elusive.

She sorted through her mail, plugged her laptop in to charge, and then she found herself climbing up the steps to the roof access. The surprise would be ruined anyway — Matt would know she was home long before he got to the apartment. Earlier, with lots of other non-sleeping people in the building and the streets alive with city sounds, she might have gotten to the door downstairs without him realizing it. But now it was quieter, and he would be on high alert.

When she stepped out onto the roof, she was startled to discover that it was raining. The weather had been clear before. The rain was light — a warm summer drizzle. Nothing that would bring Matt home early. Not enough to slow things down.

The slow nights were rare, but they happened, especially when the weather was too wet or too cold. She liked the slow nights, and not just because it meant the people of Hell's Kitchen were safer. When Matt came home early, a wild energy still snapping from his skin, dying to get out of his own head and just _feel_, she could absorb his focus for hours. No inch of her went untouched on those nights.

She shivered a little, just thinking about it. Thinking about his hands, and his mouth, and— She breathed out slowly. She wondered how far away he was, if he'd caught any trace of her in the air yet. She knew it wasn't particularly fair to be out here, trying without really trying to lure him home, but dammit, she missed him.

The rain picked up just a little. Her blouse was going to turn see-through at this rate, but she didn’t care — there was no one to see it. Their roof access was private and she didn't think anyone in the surrounding buildings would be able to see her unless she got up on the ledge or at least moved farther away from the brick wall and out into the light.

Then a shadow moved, catching her eye. But try as she might, she couldn't make out Matt's shape until he was standing right in front of her, his grin a mile wide.

He tilted her chin up and kissed her. "What are you doing here?" he asked happily. 

And she said the very first thing that popped into her head. "Getting all wet for you, obviously."

She expected him to laugh at the cheesy double entendre, but he didn’t. Instead he gave her a feral smile, glinting white below the mask, and moved in for the kill.

Within seconds, she was pressed against the wall with Matt’s lips against hers and his hands tight on her hips. She moaned when his tongue slipped into her mouth, and she looped her arms around his neck, holding him close as they kissed for long minutes that tasted of salt and air.

"Hi," she murmured, when they finally broke apart to catch their breath a little.

"Hi," he echoed in a low, amused voice.

She traced her fingers over his face — oh, how she'd missed him, missed this, missed them.

"We could go in," she whispered.

"Mmmhmm," he said, kissing her again. She scraped his bottom lip with her teeth, thinking of how red it would look, craving more of his touch, but his hands moved frustratingly away from her body. Her own fingers curled around his neck to hold him more firmly against her.

And then he was touching her again and she realized he'd been getting his hands uncovered. He pushed her hair away from her face, followed the sides of her neck to her shoulders, over her damp blouse, and then his fingers were working open the top buttons. He pulled the mask up to his forehead and he buried his face into her chest, nuzzling against her, his stubble burning over her skin in a hurts-so-good kind of way. She arched into his touch. He was breathing her in, taking deep gulps of air from against her body, and then he began to taste her, his lips and tongue finding places that hadn't already been dampened from the rain. She gripped his shoulders and turned her face up to the sky, feeling like each raindrop should sizzle against her fevered skin.

She was used to Matt taking his sweet time, agonizingly so sometimes, though it always paid off. But his hands were already on her thighs, skimming up toward her hips, her skirt bunching up. She felt an even more intense rush of heat, of want, of hunger. She pulled his mouth up to hers and kissed him deeply. His fingers went farther, teasing along the sides of her underwear, his thumbs following the curves of her hipbones. She smoothed her hands over his chest, down the shirt that was clinging to the muscles of his stomach, and tugged at his belt, running her lips up his jaw to his ear. 

"Matt, I want—we could—"

He groaned, squeezing her ass with his hands, and they both knew there was no stopping now. All she was wearing under her skirt was a tiny scrap of lace and he pulled the fabric taut at her hip, then paused. "Yes," she panted, "do it," and she felt it rip away. And, oh god, that alone was so fucking—

She was fumbling with his clothes as quickly as she could, running her fingers up under his wet shirt, then scrambling to open his pants. She thought about how hot and good and right he would feel and she couldn't wait another second.

"Please," she breathed. "Now."

It took a minute to adjust everything into the right position, and thank god they were so close in height, but then her leg was up around his waist and he was sliding in easy and she turned her head against the brick, feeling a wave of relief. They loved each other and they were together and now the world was right again. 

And nothing about it was quite comfortable but it didn't matter, because the feel of Matt thick and hard and moving inside of her was making her _high_, making her lose her goddamn _mind_. She burned hotter and hotter and hotter with every deep, sharp thrust until she thought she must be lighting up the whole city. And he was keeping them balanced and all she wanted was just a little more—_friction_, and she slid her fingers where she needed them, until finally the building pressure gave way to euphoria and there were more stars behind her eyes than she could ever count in the sky.

“Fuck—_Karen_—baby,” Matt panted as she shuddered around him. “Oh god, I missed you—I missed you so much” and then the sounds he was making lost any similarity to actual words as he found his own release. He collapsed against her, just a little, and she peppered kisses wherever she could reach, letting the warmth of their love soothe all the places in her chest that had been too long used to loneliness and grief.

The joy of it bubbled up inside of her until it escaped from her lips as a giggle. Matt caught it, too, as he pulled away, and they laughed while they put themselves back together hastily. The rain had stopped, but Karen’s clothes were probably ruined from the grimy wall, and her underwear definitely were destined for the trash. She needed a shower stat, and yet she felt really, really, _really_ good.

“Maybe I should go out of town more often,” she teased, squeezing his hand.

He gave her a crooked smile. “I hated it,” he said seriously. “I can’t sleep when you’re gone.” He pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth. “But, Karen, I should probably...”

“I know,” she said. “Shower, new clothes, then get back out there. I’ll keep the bed warm for you.”

“Promise?”

She picked up his hand and brought it to her chest. “Cross my heart.”


End file.
